Feud
by Angel Raye
Summary: The constant fighting between Daisy and Gloria forces everyone to take action. Review please!


Hi Everyone! Here is another one part story. This is for all of you Gloria fans.  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
The idea for this story came from an episode of "The Cosby Show" and the movie "The Parent Trap." These ideas belong to their respective owners.  
  
Feud  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
It was after dinner at the Crystal Palace and it was an evening where the Royal family ate with the Senshi and their families in the large palace dining room. Now everyone had proceeded into the large palace living room to enjoy each other's company before it was time to start getting the children ready for bed. It was only a short while before Ariel's bedtime so Amy knew she couldn't stay long.  
"Let me take a quick look at your side Annika," Amy told the child. It had only been a few days since Annika had her accident in the river. Her side was still tender but healing nicely. "Looks good," Amy smiled at Annika. "Just take it easy."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika replied and she headed over to Gloria to play with her.  
"Anyway I had to buy some more clothes for Daisy the other day," Lita was saying. "That child is growing like a weed."  
"Well she is eleven," Serenity pointed out. "Rini just shot through her clothes at that age."  
"That is the age when they hit growth spurts," Amy added.  
"I know," Lita sighed. "It's just happening too fast."  
"Don't remind me," Raye groaned. "I don't like the idea of my baby growing up."  
"You creep," Daisy suddenly screamed at Gloria. "Look what you just did." Everyone saw that Daisy's blouse was wet. Gloria had an empty glass in her hand.  
"It was an accident," Gloria snapped.  
"No it wasn't," Daisy yelled. "You did it on purpose to make me mad." A heated argument started between the two. Lita, Ken, Mina and Asai all sighed. This was becoming a regular thing now.  
"Whose turn is it to deal with the dueling duo," Mina asked.  
"I guess it's my turn," Asai sighed.  
"Mine too," Ken added. The two men got up and walked over to the girls. After a few brief words the argument stopped. Ken and Asai joined their wives on the couch.  
"Let's see how long it lasts this time," Mina mused.  
In a few minutes another argument started between Daisy and Gloria. Everyone sighed. "Not long this time," Serenity stated. Annika and Maggie both sighed and walked away from their best friends. Maggie picked up a book and sat down next to her father. Annika climbed up on the couch next to Raye and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Raye immediately slipped her arm around her daughter.  
"Are those two giving you a headache," Raye asked. Annika nodded her head.  
"You always bother me," Daisy was shouting. "You have to be the most annoying person in the world."  
"I'm only second to you," Gloria shot back. Daisy lost her temper. She gave Gloria a hard shove.  
"Daisy," Lita snapped as she got up.  
Before anything else could be said Gloria shoved Daisy back. Daisy fell back against a small end table and the lamp on it fell to the floor, breaking instantly.  
"Oh no that is a precious lamp," Serenity wailed.  
"Now look what you made me do," Daisy angrily shouted at Gloria.  
Gloria was about to shout a reply when someone suddenly grabbed by her ear. "Ouch let me go," she snapped but then saw that it was Mina who had her ear. She immediately clamped her mouth shut.  
"Let's go young lady," Mina snapped. She pulled Gloria out of the living room.  
Daisy smiled in satisfaction but then someone grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw Lita standing angrily over her. By the look on Lita's face, Daisy knew better than to argue. She allowed herself to be led out of the room.  
"Well those two are in for a long night," Hotaru stated and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"But Mom she pushed me and the lamp fell," Daisy protested as her mother dragged her back to their quarters.  
"Because you shoved her first," Lita pointed out angrily. "How many times have I told you that you are older then Gloria and that you shouldn't let her get to you?"  
"She bothers me Mom," Daisy muttered.  
"You're eleven, she's nine," Lita told her. "You're older so you should know better."  
"But Mom," Daisy began to protest but Lita held up her hand.  
"Not another word," Lita commanded. "I will be deducting a portion of your allowance each week until the lamp is paid for. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy sighed. Inside she was fuming.   
  
"Just once," Mina was saying to Gloria. "I would like to go through an evening without having to deal with poor behavior. Every evening I have to cut my time with the queen and other Senshi short because I have to bring you back here."  
But Mom she pushed me first," Gloria protested.  
"Because you were annoying her," Mina snapped. "I want you to stop tormenting Daisy."  
"Why should I," Gloria snapped in a rude voice.  
"Watch your mouth young lady," Mina commanded. "You are to stop tormenting Daisy. Is that clear?"  
"I guess so," Gloria muttered rudely.  
"And since you are partly responsible for breaking that lamp I will be deducting from your allowance each week to help pay for it," Mina added. "Is that clear?"  
"Yes Mom," Gloria grumbled. She was seething.   
  
The next day after school some of the girls had Senshi practice. Daisy, Gloria, Hope and Madelyn all reported to Sailor Venus as soon as they had something to eat. "Okay girls," Sailor Venus announced when she saw them. "I will be putting you in pairs today. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn will be together in one simulation."  
"But then that means," Chibi Jupiter began to say as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
"That Chibi Jupiter and I will be together," Chibi Venus finished in dismay.  
"That's right," Venus firmly told them, trying to ignore Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn who were both suppressing giggles.  
"Mom," Chibi Venus cried. "You can't do this to us."  
"I will not work with this creep," Chibi Jupiter shouted.  
"Yes you will," Chibi Venus commanded. "You girls are a part of team and you need to learn to work together."  
"Can't I work with Chibi Mars tomorrow," Chibi Venus pleaded.  
"Chibi Mars will be training with her mentor tomorrow," Venus informed her. "Now the discussion is over. I suggest you two put aside your differences and work together."  
Chibi Venus grumbled, "Let's go."  
"You're not leader yet," Chibi Jupiter snapped as she followed Chibi Venus into the simulation room. "So don't order me around." The door closed as soon as they were both in the simulation room. Sailor Venus punched in the difficulty level. Both of these girls were at Level 6 in difficulty level. Aside from Cosmic Moon and Chibi Uranus they were at the highest difficulty level of their generation of Senshi.  
A huge red-eyed youma appeared before them. He was bulky with claws on his hands and a sharp tail. "Yuck, he's ugly," Chibi Venus commented.  
"Not as ugly as you are," Chibi Jupiter shot out.  
Chibi Venus glowered in rage. She powered up. She glanced over at Chibi Jupiter who was standing a little bit in front of her and a gleam appeared in her eyes. She adjusted her aim a little. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!" Her attack flew out and brushed against Chibi Jupiter's leg. Chibi Jupiter gave a shriek of pain. "Oops," Chibi Venus stated innocently. "Sorry."  
"You creep," Chibi Jupiter shouted, forgetting about the simulation. "You meant to do that."  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Chibi Venus snapped as she powered up again. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack flew out barely missing Chibi Jupiter and hitting the youma.  
"All right if you want to play dirty," Chibi Jupiter snarled. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out and caught hold of Chibi Venus's skirt. Chibi Venus screeched in pain.  
"All right that's it," Chibi Venus flew forward. "SAILOR V KICK!" Her foot kicked into Chibi Jupiter's stomach. Chibi Jupiter gasped in pain. Then she growled and flew out at Chibi Venus. In a few minutes the two of them were brawling on the floor of the simulation room. Neither of them paid attention to the youma who was coming toward them. Just as the youma was about to get them, the simulation was turned off. The girls didn't notice as they continued fighting, until someone grabbed each of them by the arm. A very angry Sailor Venus was holding onto them.  
"To my office now," she ordered and they were dragged away.  
  
"I can't believe you got into a fight with Gloria in the simulation room during training," Maggie groaned later on. Gary had to go out of town for the night so Maggie was staying with the Jupiter family since Setsuna was busy at her post. Setsuna's birthday, October 29, was just a couple of days away. Maggie had asked Lita and Daisy if they would help her bake a cake. Right now Daisy was pulling out the cookbooks for Maggie to choose a recipe.  
"She started it this time," Daisy grumbled. "She hit me with her attack."  
"That wasn't right," Maggie agreed as she flipped through a book. "But you know her mom probably tanned her hide. You should have just reported to Venus right away."  
"I got angry," Daisy admitted.  
"What did your mother do," Maggie asked.  
"Gave me a very long lecture and then made me polish all of the silver," Daisy sighed.  
"It could have been worse," Maggie stated as she turned to the page. "Here's the cake I want to make."  
Daisy looked. "That's an easy one," she said. "Why do you want to make a cake anyway? There's going to be one at the party."  
"Papa and I want to celebrate with just the three of us," Maggie replied. "That's why I want to bake her a cake."  
"All right," Daisy understood. "I'll just let Mom know and we can get to work." She started to get up when Maggie grabbed her arm.  
"One thing," she pleaded. "Please try not to get into a fight with Gloria at the palace party in a couple of nights. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get into trouble at my mother's party."  
"I'll try," Daisy promised. Maggie knew she just had to settle for that.  
  
The next couple of days passed quickly. Daisy and Gloria constantly argued and fought until their parents would intervene. Everyone noticed that the friction between the two girls was getting worse. The evening of the party arrived. Mina, Asai and Gloria were heading down to the palace ballroom, all dressed in their formal attire. "Now I don't want any trouble from you young lady," Mina sternly told Gloria.  
"Mom you completely frisked me," Gloria groaned. "I can't play any jokes."  
"That's not what I am talking about," Mina stated. Amy and Greg walked by. Amy was carrying Ariel who already looked exhausted. "Oh my! The party hasn't even started yet," Mina exclaimed. "She's tired already."  
"I'm afraid so," Amy sighed. "We've had a long day. We'll see how long she holds out." Mina nodded her head. Ariel was still going through extensive therapy. She remembered when Gloria had to go through therapy after her ordeal with Lord Sardonyx's minion. She was usually exhausted afterwards too.  
After allowing the Mercury family ahead Mina turned back to Gloria. "What I meant was that I don't want you to get into any fights with Daisy."  
"If you do it will be dealt with firmly," Asai added.  
"But Daisy gets me so mad sometimes," Gloria grumbled.  
"Did you hear what we said," Mina asked. "No trouble from you, understand?"  
"Yes ma'am," Gloria sighed as she followed her parents to the ballroom. When they got there Annika and Raye were just outside the door. Annika had tears in her eyes and Raye was trying to comfort her.  
"What's wrong," Mina asked in concern.  
"We've been upset all afternoon," Raye replied. She smiled gently and ran a hand through Annika's violet locks. "But we'll be okay. Won't we?" Annika nodded her head. Raye hugged her daughter close to her. Mina saw an opportunity.  
"Gloria why don't you take Annika inside with you," she suggested. If Gloria were too busy with Annika then she wouldn't have a chance to get into a fight with Daisy.  
"Okay," Gloria took Annika's hand and the two little girls disappeared through the doors.   
"Let's hope Annika will occupy Gloria enough to keep her away from Daisy," Mina whispered to Asai who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Daisy sighed with boredom. The party had started and as usual it was boring. Maggie was with her parents because Setsuna was away from her post. Whenever Setsuna was taking time off from her duties Maggie spent as much time with her as she could. Daisy couldn't blame her. She couldn't imagine being without Lita everyday.  
Lita and Ken had given Daisy strict warning before the party. There had better not be any fights with Gloria. So Daisy decided she would try to be as pleasant as possible. She walked over to one of the tables with food on it and reached for a plate. At the same moment Gloria came over too and her juice went on Daisy's hand. "Oops, sorry," Gloria stated in a polite voice.  
Daisy thought but she decided to keep her temper in check. "Oh that's all right. I guess you can be clumsy sometimes."  
"Well you're so big it's easy for you to get in the way," Gloria said in a pleasant voice.  
"But you never watch where you are going," Daisy added in the same pleasant voice.  
'That's because you're not worth looking at," Gloria pointed out.  
Daisy felt something snap in her. "That's it," she grunted and she put her hands around Gloria's neck. Immediately the two girls began fighting.  
"Stop it," Annika came over to break the fight up but she got pushed back. Rini caught her before she fell over. The fight continued and the table got knocked over. That didn't stop the girls from fighting and they rolled into the food. Both girls were getting covered with food but they didn't notice. All they cared about was winning this fight.  
Lita, Ken, Mina and Asai came over. "Girls," Lita boomed but they paid no heed to her as they continued brawling. Ken walked over and grabbed Daisy by the arm while Asai grabbed Gloria.  
"What do you two think you are doing," Mina shouted. The girls fighting came to an abrupt halt. Daisy and Gloria looked around in dismay when they saw their angry parents and the shocked guests. They were both covered from head to foot with food.  
Serenity angrily came forward. "I'm sorry Mina and Lita but I am going to have to ask you to remove your daughters from this party," she stated. "Then I would like to consult the four of you in the morning about a suitable punishment."  
"No problem," Mina muttered grimly as she took hold of her daughter's hand. Lita grabbed Daisy and they all left the party together.  
  
The next day Daisy and Gloria were brought before the Royal family and the Senshi. Their parents had privately talked with the King and Queen earlier and apparently a consequence was decided. Now they had to hear it.  
"You two have stirred things up at palace parties before," Serenity stated. "But this was one of the worse incidents we have had involving the two of you. That display of behavior was unacceptable and it will not be tolerated."  
"You girls have to learn to get along," Endymion added. "You two are part of the Chibi Senshi and will be the Cosmic Senshi when you get older."  
"Serenity and I didn't get along when we first met but we eventually became the best of friends," Raye put in.  
"Look it won't happen again," Daisy told them.  
"It had better not," Lita stated as she gave her daughter a hard stare.  
"The king and I have discussed the punishment with your parents," Serenity stated. "And together we came up with a punishment to fit the crime."  
"Fit the crime," Gloria weakly gasped as all sorts of frightening punishments went through her head.  
"Yes," Mina replied. "You two need to pack your bags."  
"Pack our bags," both Daisy and Gloria exclaimed as sweat drops appeared on their heads. What did this mean?  
  
About an hour later Gloria and Daisy were following the Queen, Lita and Mina down the hallways of the palace. Neither of the women told the girls what was going on. "Come on now," Daisy said with a nervous laugh. "You all have made your point. Now what is the real punishment? You're not really going to kick us out onto the streets right?"  
"We never said that," Lita replied. They stopped at a door and opened it. Daisy and Gloria saw it was a small room with two beds in it. There was a small bathroom connected to it.  
"What's this," Gloria exclaimed.  
"You two will be staying in this room," Serenity replied.  
"Nani," Daisy shrieked. "You're bluffing."  
"We're not bluffing," Mina replied. "With the exception of school the two of you will be spending every minute together. There will be a small table in the palace dining room for the two of you to eat at."  
"And Aunt Mina and I will be taking turns providing breakfast for you," Lita added.  
"This is a joke right," Gloria said with a laugh.  
"It's no joke," Serenity told them. "Either the two of you will figure out a way to get along or the punishment will be far worse then what either of your parents can give you."  
"All right we get the message," Daisy stated. "Now how about dropping this joke and letting us go back to our quarters?"  
"We aren't joking," Mina replied. "You two will be staying in here together until you get along."  
"But Mom we're only kids," Gloria cried. "We can't stay alone."  
"You're only down the hall from us," Mina assured her. "We'll be here if you need us."  
"I'm afraid there is no room for negotiation," Serenity told them. "So I suggest you unpack and get yourselves settled." With that the three women closed the door and left. Daisy and Gloria glared at each other and then began to unpack.  
  
Gloria sat on the bed looking gloomy. She couldn't believe that she was stuck in one room with Daisy. To make matters worse Daisy decided to decorate her side of the room. She had inherited her mother's excellent taste so her side was looking very nice.  
"Snap out of it Gloria," Daisy told her. "Why don't you do something about your side of the room? Keeping busy will make you feel better."  
"I don't want to," Gloria replied. "I don't plan on staying in here forever so why decorate?"  
"Because I don't want to look at your plain side of the room," Daisy told her.  
"Then don't look at it," Gloria snapped. "And if you're so smart then you do something about it."  
"Fine," Daisy snapped back. She went over to the drawers that had Gloria's clothes and pulled one of them out. She then dumped Gloria's clothes all over the floor.  
"Why you," Gloria raged. She stood up. "If that's how you want to do it." She walked to Daisy's side and knocked everything off of the shelf.  
"You creep," Daisy cried. She pulled out another of Gloria's drawers and dumped the clothing out of it. Gloria pulled out one of Daisy's shirts out of her drawer. "What are you going to do with that," Daisy asked.  
"You'll see," Gloria replied. She pulled out a marker and scribbled all over the shirt.  
"How dare you," Daisy shouted. "You asked for it." She grabbed the stuffed bear Gloria had brought with her and held onto its legs.  
"What are you doing," Gloria asked nervously.  
"Making a wish," Daisy replied.  
"No," Gloria screamed and she dashed over to Daisy and began pulling at the bear to get it out of her hands. The two girls yelled and wrestled with each other.  
"Girls," a voice shouted. The fighting stopped and they saw Rini standing at the door. Gloria took the moment to snatch the bear out of Daisy's hands. "Can't you two get along for just one day," Rini asked. "By the way our moms were talking you two are going to be in here for a while."  
"That's a lie," Gloria snapped angrily.  
"Look," Rini stated. "I can't tell you two what to do. I am your leader and your princess but I'm not your mother. I just ask that you try to get along. The sooner you two get along the sooner you will be sprung."  
"Sprung," Daisy snorted. "You make it sound like we're in prison."  
"You might as well be," Rini sighed. She turned to her young comrades. "Just think about it and try to make the right choices." With that she left the room leaving both girls contemplating what she had said.  
  
Setsuna wandered into her quarters and found Maggie thoughtfully staring out the window. She walked over and sat down beside her. "Are you thinking about Daisy," she asked.  
"Yes," Maggie sighed. "I just wish she wouldn't let Gloria get to her like that."  
"Gloria is a very trying child," Setsuna explained thinking of the times when she had to train with Gloria during a mentor and Chibi Senshi session. Although she loved Gloria with all her heart the little girl was trying to work with. "It takes real patience to not let her get to you. On the other hand that child has a very large heart and cares deeply for her friends and family."  
"I know that," Maggie murmured. "I just wish that Daisy had been able to ignore her at the party. I had asked her if she could try to stay out of trouble."  
"Don't let it worry you," Setsuna kissed her daughter on the head. "All I can tell you is that Daisy and Gloria will work through their differences this time but they will always argue too."  
  
Raye was looking for Annika. Ever since she had informed the child of Gloria and Daisy's punishment, she had been very quiet. Raye knew that she was probably upset about what was going on. After all Gloria was Annika's best friend.  
She went into Annika's room and found the little girl put resting on her bed with her back to her. Raye came in and lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Mama," Annika murmured in acknowledgement.   
"Are you okay Darling," Raye asked. "You've been very quiet all day."  
"I just wish," Annika began but her voice trailed off.  
"You just wish that Gloria would stay out of trouble," Raye guessed.  
"Yes," Annika replied as she rolled over to face her mother. "Now she has to be with Daisy all the time and can't play with me."  
Raye sat up and gathered Annika into her arms. "Don't you worry yourself over it," she told the child. "I have a feeling that Gloria and Daisy will figure out a way to get along."  
  
The next few days were very trying for both Daisy and Gloria. They would start under the strict supervision of either Mina or Lita getting ready for school and having breakfast together. Gloria usually hated going to school but she welcomed it right now since that gave her some time away from Daisy. Rini made sure that the two girls walked together which annoyed them immensely. Rini got out of school later than they did so the two girls thought maybe they wouldn't have to walk home together. Unfortunately either Palla or Ves would meet them at the school and make them walk together.   
Evenings were even worse. On the nights when everyone ate together in the palace dining room the two of them had to sit at a small table together. When everyone had finished eating and gathered into the living room Daisy and Gloria had to stay together. If they started fighting then they were marched back to the little room. Daisy badly wanted to play with Maggie while Gloria wanted to be with Annika. But they had to stay together.  
At the end of the week, the queen decided to have a movie night in the palace living room with all the Senshi and their families. Serenity, Raye and Amy found a movie that would be suitable for the children to watch and after dinner everyone gathered into the living room to watch it together. Daisy and Gloria had to sit together. Gloria looked over at Annika who was snuggled up against her mother with a look of contentment on her face. Ariel was sitting on her mother's lap and everyone knew that she would probably be asleep by the time the movie was over. Gloria thought bitterly as the movie started. It was a movie that Gloria liked so she was glad they were watching it. She watched it intently.   
Suddenly she was aware that Daisy's foot was against her leg. In exasperation she shoved Daisy's foot out of the way. Daisy glared and put her foot back where it was. Gloria again shoved it away. Within minutes another scuffle was going on. Everyone sighed as sweat drops appeared on their heads. Mina walked over and separated the two of them. Without a word she pointed them in the direction of the room. "Now look what you did," Gloria snapped.  
"You pushed first," Daisy muttered but did not pursue another argument. She was sick of this whole thing.  
  
The next day was a Saturday where there was no school. Daisy and Gloria were sitting in the room bored out of their minds. There wasn't too much to do. Daisy found a tape on conversational English so she put it on and the two started listening, repeating the phrases given. Gloria was already fairly fluent in English thanks to her mother but Daisy struggled with it. Gloria found herself prompting Daisy whenever she stumbled on a phrase.  
The door opened and Lita, Ken, Mina and Asai came in. "It's so quiet in here," Lita observed.  
"We figured either you two have finally killed each other or you are getting along," Mina added.  
"I guess we are," Daisy sighed.  
"There was nothing else to do but listen to this," Gloria added.  
"Well maybe you two have learned something from all of this," Asai stated.  
"We don't mind the arguing so much but the fighting where you end up breaking something is unacceptable," Ken told them.  
"We know," Daisy replied as Gloria nodded her head. "And we're very sorry about the lamp and the party."  
"Good," Lita smiled at them.  
"You two may get your stuff and come back to your quarters," Mina told them.  
"Really," Gloria jumped up in delight.  
"Yes," Lita replied. Daisy squealed and hugged her mother. Then she and Gloria wasted no time getting their stuff together. They rushed back to their quarters quickly. Asai and Ken went down to the control room. Lita and Mina walked together.   
"I hope they have learned something from this," Mina sighed.  
"I think they have," Lita replied. "But they will always argue with each other. We can't expect them to stop that overnight."  
"I look at it this way," Mina stated. "If we could put up with Serenity and Raye arguing then we can certainly deal with these two."  
"I agree," laughed Lita. "I completely agree." 


End file.
